Is this real life, or is this just fantasy?
by VorikSpockTParaSebastian
Summary: Sort of a Zelda type universe! My first attempt at real world/story mixture! Please enjoy!


**So, I started writing these about my friends and they have fallen in love with it all. How it works is all of the chapters will each have a different main character to follow, and will all tie together as the same universe. I've already gotten so many requests from colleagues to put them in a story, give them a chance to be a hero! So the first one is about my friend Hunter. Enjoy!**

Hunter's Day

A blonde boy, scrawny, but fast ran as fast as he could. Darkness had fallen around him as he raced through the dark wood. His leather pouch of supplies had been lost somewhere in his haste to escape. His pointed elf ears could hear the tromping of the wolf-beasts behind him, closing in fast. Still running, he drew his bow and fired arrows blindly over his shoulder, into the pitch black. Ten arrows later, he had still struck nothing. But now he didn't need elf ears to hear the wolves, he could see them. They were at his heels. He had no choice but to stop.

He dug his heels into the soft earth and the wolves skidded past him. He jumped onto a small boulder, his forest green tunic already dirtied from the trip. The wolves now surrounded the boulder, snarling and gnashing their fangs terrifyingly. He reached for his quiver, only to find it empty.

"SHIT!" He yelled. The wolves could smell his fear now. One lunged, he dodged. Another leaped at him and he was not so quick. The wolf sunk his teeth into Hunter's calf. He howled with pain as the wolf dragged him off the rock. He was surely done for…

Suddenly, there was a melodic noise, like the sound of a flute. The wolves were still attacking, but had somehow slowed to a crawl. Hunter sat up, the same wolf still attached to his calf, which was now bleeding heavily.

A young woman with a single large curl of hair covering her face jumped down from the tree, playing a small blue wooden instrument. She did not have pointed ears, for she was not of elf decent, but she had something more useful in offense. She raised her right hand, still playing the flute-type-thing with her left. A glowing blue light the size of a coconut swirled in her hand.

She shot it at the wolf gorged on hunter's calf. It vaporized, and Hunter scrambled up and behind the girl, limping horribly. The wolves seemed to have frozen from the melody. She stopped playing the flute and glanced at him.

"Stay back. They'll reanimate any second," She said. He nodded and leaned against the tree, fists up and ready to punch a wolf if need be.

She drew a great sparkling blue sword from its sheath on her black belt. The wolves all suddenly sprang back to full speed and charged at her. She chopped at each of them. The second their flesh came in contact with her spelled blade, they vaporized, though one managed to scratch her arm before meeting his fate.

Once the wolves were gone, she turned and slapped Hunter across the face.

"Dammit boy! Do you know how worried Lady Kennedy was about you! You fool! She had to call me back from my trip to Lake Hyla! I was going to see Prince Ralis! We had dinner planned! By the goddesses, you will pay!"

Hunter smirked. "Good to see you too, Holly. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Holly scoffed and helped him into a better standing position. There was a howl in the nearby wood. Holly went on.

"Come on, we're close. Keep your voice down and lean your bad leg against me. And this should help for now."

He nodded and leaned against her. They began hobbling as fast as they could out of the forest. Holly pulled out the instrument again and played a different melody, a sadder tune. When she stopped and put it back, there was thunder above them. It began to rain heavily.

"That should mask our scent and throw them off…" She muttered.

They clambered as fast as they could to the edge of the forest and through the small field to Kakariko village. Just in time too, the wolves caught up just as they got to the village gates. The lit torches kept them back though, for wolves fear fire. Holly virtually dragged Hunter to the largest structure in the village, too angered to speak to him. She had missed dinner with her dear Prince Ralis, heir of the water people, just to save her old friend's sorry ass… again.

When she got inside, she picked Hunter up and tossed him on the bed. She took part of her light, conforming body armor off for ease of movement. She approached him.

"What now?" he asked, dizzy from the loss of blood.

She ripped the part of his tunic off that the wolf had bitten into and commented. "It looks bad. I'll need to go get Lady Kennedy before I can do anything, she has my medical supplies. I'll also get Palomo to make you some food."

She walked out.

Hunter lay there, trying not to think about all of that blood on his leg… He was so squeamish. There was a light tinkling noise suddenly as a little blue fairy flew in. It came over and sat on Hunter's shoulder before it stopped glowing.

Hunter realized it was his fairy, Harrison. He was a small, light skinned fairy in a blue fairy robe and little jingly shoes. Hunter suddenly realized why he was even in this predicament and turned to the fairy.

"AND WHERE WERE YOU WHILE I WAS FIGHTING THE DRAGON?!" He screamed at the fairy.

"Hey, hey, slow down! You know I can't handle dragons when I'm hungry. I flew along the path to Lake Hyla to find Holly…" The fairy squeaked in his high-pitched drawl.

"You were my back up, bro! Some fairy guardian you are! You suck!"

The fairy giggled. "Your mom sucks…"

Hunter just glared. "Why did you go to see Holly anyways?"

"Well," The fairy started, smiling. "She's really good at cooking, and she knows I get hungry, so she made me sweets! She's nice to me! Do you know what a pain in the ass it is to make fairy-sized foods?"

"I need a new fairy, this one's useless..." Hunter muttered.

Lady Kennedy, Holly, and Palomo walked in then. Palomo set a tray of food on the small table, then went to Hunter.

"Heeeeeey," He said. "I see you made it out alive! Props to you!" Palomo then went and sat in the chair on the other side of the room. Harrison fluttered off of Hunter's shoulder and instead sat on Palomo's. They started whispering about something, probably girls, as usual. They were so childish.

Holly came up with her med bag and began rubbing some compound on the wound. It closed up and the blood vanished. She helped him sit up and made him drink a small vial of red liquid. The pain left his body, though he still felt slightly weak. Holly sat back on the bed.

"That'll do it. You should be ready to go endanger your life again by tomorrow. Try not to piss of the wolves again; I might not always be around to save your ass." She turned to Palomo. "I'm counting on you to get some decent food into him. He's malnourished." She turned to Harrison, who jumped/flew over into her palm. "Nice job on ditching him, bro. Next time, I'll pack you some snacks before you go, 'kay?" The fairy nodded and high-fived Holly's index finger. Holly then moved to the chair next to Palomo and the three of them began chatting in French, probably just to piss Hunter off. They liked to do that**.**

Lady Kennedy couldn't hold it in any longer. She rushed over to the bed and hugged him, crying. "I thought *sniffle* you had died! Why did you go alone! You're not a fighter, you're a protector! Stupid!"

He hugged her awkwardly. He had never fully understood these non elfish people. He was closest to Kennedy, loved her like a little sister. His fairy and he had been friends since their birth, but his fairy was truly a slack-off. He had only recently met Holly, and she had already saved him many times. He truly didn't comprehend her, probably because he had never met a being with sorceress blood before, they became so rare after the evil Lord Carlton had hunted magic beings to near extinction. But still, Hunter was just not good at hugging. It was an elf thing.

He moved Kennedy to sit on the bed. "I had good reason to go to the Cave of Ordeals. I had to get this back." He pulled out the small purple jewel on a ribbon from his shirt, where he hid it. Kennedy gasped and he handed it to her.

She began crying again as she put it on. "Why would you go through all the trouble to get it back?"

He smiled. "Well, I couldn't let something that powerful fall into Carlton's wicked hands. And besides, it is my job to protect you and your belongings, and I felt wrong not righting this." She just beamed cheerily.

They all talked and dozed until morning. New days in this world were like slates wiped clean. New adventure laid out there somewhere.

Holly, Harrison, and Palomo left early that morning for Lake Hyla. Palomo and Harrison wanted to see their mermaid friends, Samantha, Valeria, Amanda, Carmen, and Alexa. Holly needed to make up for a missed dinner with prince Ralis. When Harrison brought it up, Holly actually blushed.

Lady Kennedy took Hunter and left for the castle. She was the princess after all, and there were things to be done. They needed to track down Carlton and send people after him and his evil minions, The Two Aarons, Dante the Ogre, and Aiden the Annoying. Hunter would always be by Lady Kennedy's side, her protector, brother of sorts, friend. And this was where he was happy.

**Ugh, I've been getting this question a lot: "Why do you use the name Holly for so many characters?" The answer is simple, my best friend's nick-name is Holly, and she always demands a leading role in all of my stories. So that's that. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
